The different ways in which people communicate continue to expand at a rapid pace. Communication systems such as electronic mail, instant messaging, video conferencing, and Web conferencing, for example, have become widespread despite being relatively new technologies. The ability to communicate through these different mediums also has allowed users to become mobile. Users are no longer tethered to a desktop workstation or one particular communication device. Instead, users typically utilize several communication devices, i.e., desktop computers, portable computers, personal digital assistants, pagers, mobile phones, etc.
When attempting to reach a user, however, it is not always evident which communication system will be effective in delivering a message. If the recipient is at his or her desk, then a telephone call to the user's work line will likely be effective. If the user is traveling, an instant message or a telephone call to the user's mobile phone may be more appropriate. Still, an electronic mail can be effective if the intended recipient has electronic mail access.
Presently, there is no reliable way to determine which means of communication is likely to be more effective in reaching an intended recipient. Further, in cases where the intended recipient is not in the office, it is often the case that the recipient either forgets to forward messages, i.e., from a landline to a mobile phone, or opts not to forward messages to avoid what may be perceived as a tedious process.